Those Who Live Again
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: When Gail Platt claims local Rovers Return barmaid Tina McIntyre is supposed to be dead, Agent Barlow must join Coulson and his team to find out how Gail can simultaneously exist in two timelines with the same memories. Meanwhile: Daisy is confused as to why her vision that somebody would die hasn't come true. Is she or one of her fellow agents supposed to be dead?
1. Chapter 1: Ex of Death

The sun set on the quiet cobbles of Coronation Street, as Gail made her way towards the local pub. The Rovers Return had been there ever since she arrived on the street in 1974. Prices had inevitably increased between now and then but she knew she would feel lost without it.

This trip to the Rover's somehow felt different; she felt as though she was being followed. Gail shook it off as paranoia: she was having a tough time lately. A body had been found under her house, her son Nick had been cheated on by his wife Carla…everything seemed to happen to the Platt household. It was inevitable that it would catch up with her eventually.

* * *

Gail gently pulled the green double-doors of the Rover's open and stepped inside as she heard the door click slowly behind her. She walked to the wooden oak counter to order her drink where she found the last person she expected behind the bar: Tina McIntyre.

"That girl's dead!" Gail exclaimed, pointing her finger dramatically towards Tina.

"Is everything alright, Gail?" Spoke a voice behind her.

It was Ken, who behind his mop of neat white hair was offering her a quizzical look.

"Well, it would be if my son's dead ex wasn't behind the bar!" Gail pointed out.

Tina looked rather taken aback.

"Blimey, Gail. How much have you had to drink before coming here?" She chuckled.

Many strange things had happened in the last few months but this topped them all for Gail right now. She decided she better play it cool for the time being than draw any more attention to herself.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please, Tina," She smiled sweetly.

A few minutes' later, Tina passed her drink over and she made her way to one of the booths.

* * *

Once Gail was gone, Ken slipped through the Rover's double doors and headed back to 1 Coronation Street, where he could deliver his report to his boss in private. Ken knew nobody could know who he worked for; their operations were a secret. Technically the organisation didn't even exist. The last thing they needed was for some gossiper to leak its existence to the general public. He didn't fancy the chances of Sean Tully or Norris Cole overhearing in the pub.

Of course, Gail couldn't find out either.

As he reached the door to number one, he fumbled in his pockets and found the key to his home.

* * *

His house had a very old style to it. The walls were all a bright yellow, with a deeper shade of orange for the wallpaper leading up the stairs. In the corner of the stairs was an antiques chair, showing the clear lack of space in the Barlow living room. Ken hoped Tracy wouldn't hear his footsteps as he sneaked upstairs and placed a second key into the metal door to the left of the stairs. A small clack registered that the door was unlocked and Ken flicked the light switch on to reveal a large circular room akin more to a futuristic living space than something from the twenty first century.

The room was littered with metallic space guns and a mixture of quirky devices, as though Ken had managed to enter a number of science fiction movies and taken the weapons away with him. In the centre stood a large table projecting a holographic screen on the table's top; at the far end, another holographic screen. This time, seemingly existing on its own rather than being a projection.

Ken stood in front of the table and stared at the holographic screen.

"Open communications barrier with Phil Coulson,"


	2. Chapter 2: Ding

Worry spread like a disease across Daisy's face as she sat on the couch of the Playground's lounge area. The awful stench of air freshener didn't help: she tried telling Simmons not to spray it but she insisted it was purely for scientific purposes to test the effect of the spray on Inhuman behavioral instincts.

"Tremors. I came to check you're alright," A voice said behind her.

Daisy turned round to find her partner Mack in the kitchen area. Mack lingered over to the cupboard and took out two cups, filling them with coffee and walking over to the lounge area where Daisy was sat.

"We've all noticed you've been a little distracted lately,"

Leaning over, Daisy picked the cup from the table in front and took a gentle sip.

"Well, if by 'distracted' you mean coping with withdrawal symptoms from the wacko Ward drug the last few months, then yes," She said.

"No, there's something else," Said Mack. "And strictly speaking, it wasn't Ward,"

Daisy took another swig from her mug.

"Okay, if we're going with technicalities it was Hive. But it's not like there's much difference between the two,"

Turning to face Daisy, Mack offered a concerned look.

"What are you hiding, Tremors? Something's wrong. I can tell,"

Daisy sighed and placed her mug down.

"Okay. Fine. You got me. It's my vision,"

He threw his arm over her shoulder in a protective stance.

"You had another one?"

"No, you don't get it," She replied in frustration. "In my previous vision, somebody died. Somebody within SHIELD was supposed to die on that Quinjet, Mack. Yet nobody did,"

"That's a good thing, right?" He said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm not sure it's as simple as that," Said Daisy. "What if something has happened to time? What if my vision was showing what was supposed to happen and somehow we've ended up in some messed up reality where everything we know is wrong?"

Mack stood up and carried his now-empty coffee mug over to the kitchen area.

"Well, if you're right we need to tell Coulson,"

Daisy joined him and placed her mug in the sink.

"You're right. Coulson needs to know,"

* * *

Scientific experiments seemed to vary in importance within SHIELD. Sometimes you'd get some that were nothing more than enhancements for pre-existing SHIELD weapons, others of more extreme priority. This one was on the latter end of the scale.

So it was with annoyance that Mack interrupted Jemma and Fitz's experiments to tell them Coulson wanted to see them in his office.

* * *

Coulson knew they wouldn't be happy about their distraction as he stared at the holographic screen behind his desk. The screen had been scanning for signs of time disturbance: two results displayed, Hill Valley (which he trusted Doc Brown would sort out anyway) and Coronation Street. He turned as Fitz and Simmons entered his office.

"You better have a good reason for distracting us from our hugely important research into the s-" She began, before Coulson interrupted her.

"Forget the experiment," He said abruptly. "We have greater concerns right now,"

"With all respect, Sir, we might have found a cure for Inhuman skin canc-" Fitz started to argue.

"I said forget the experiment," Snapped Coulson. "It can wait. I have detected a possible time disturbance in Manchester and I need you to run a few tests,"

Fitz and Simmons exchanged a look.

"Do you still have that device the Doctor gave you?" Fitz asked Simmons.

"The one that goes ding when it detects temporal anomalies?" She queried.

"Yeah, that's the one," He nodded.

"It's in my locker. We can pick it up along the way," Simmons decided.

"Mack will be waiting for you at the hangar. Good luck," Said Coulson.

As Fitz and Simmons began to walk towards the door, Coulson called them back.

"You'll need these," He said, passing them a pair of bulletproof vests.

"One question, sir: why would we need these in Manchester?"

"I'm sending you to a rough spot there," Said Coulson. "Coronation Street is said to be cursed due to the number of murders, fights and extremely bitchy bar maids there have been over time. Believe me, you don't want to cross Liz McDonald without one…"

"Okay, this is great. As if we haven't been through enough already, Coulson goes and sends us to a street where half the population get murdered…" Fitz muttered as they left for the hangar.

* * *

Ten, twenty, thirty, fourty….

Counting change for a customer was one of many annoyances for Norris Cole, especially when they chose to pay him with a twenty pound note for a 30p magazine. Why people couldn't simply find the right change was beyond him. A huge noise erupted over the top of the Kabin newsagents and Norris slammed his hand in frustration.

"I can't concentrate when there's all that noise out there," He grumbled. "We're not supposed to be in the middle of Sunderland air show…"

"You can't turn a plane engine off in mid-air, Norris…" Rita, who was stood next to him, pointed out.

Norris shifted in embarrassment whilst starting to count the change again.

"I know that. But I don't know why they can't fly their aircraft somewhere else. I shall be writing a complaint to the council tomorrow morning,"

Rita handed the change over to the customer, his face disguised by a hoodie perched over.

"Here you go, love. Sorry about him,"

Suddenly the Kabin began to shake, the windows shattering at the sheer force of unstoppable wind.

"Right, that's it," Norris moaned as he stormed out. "I'm not putting up with this any longer. The pilots of that aircraft won't know what's coming to them…"

* * *

What he saw next was the last thing Norris expected to see. Parked on the cobbles outside the Kabin was a strange looking plane with a militaristic look and slick black design. Fat wings contained two weird shield-like discs pointing downwards and at the back a slightly wonky looking propeller.

Two rather ordinary looking people emerged from the back - a man and a woman, both dressed in casual clothing and to Norris's nosey eye were quite clearly an item.

Before the two strangers had a chance to go anywhere, Norris stomped towards them.

"Hey, I want a word with you," He called. "Have you seen what you've done to my shop? It's ruined. I mean, it's going to take at least a few hundred to get it fixed and I'm not paying for the damage you caused with your...plane thing,"

"Quinjet," The man corrected. "And maybe if you asked nicely, we'd be more likely to oblige,"

Norris furrowed his eyebrows.

"'Asked nicely'? Excuse me, you just destroyed my double-glazing. I'll be lucky if I were able to open tomorrow, never mind next week…"

The woman seemed much more pleasant. She offered a sincere smile to Norris and at least looked apologetic for the trouble caused.

"What my colleague means to say is, we're extremely sorry for the destruction caused to your shop and we'll play you whatever you need for repairs," She promised.

She pulled out a checkbook and pen from a pocket.

"How much will you require?"

"Well, it'll be at least three hundred pound," Norris said. "In fact, make that four hundred just in case,"

Simmons scribbled into the book and pressed the cheque onto Norris, before walking off as Norris returned to the Kabin to check Rita was alright.

* * *

The detector was picking up strong readings outside the door to eight Coronation Street. The ding was almost deafening. The door swung open as a woman in her 60s – Gail Rodwell - walked out; Fitz and Simmons pushed past her as she shut the door and walked into the hallway.

"Gemma, why has the ding gone quiet?" Fitz asked.

"You don't suppose…." Simmons began.

"She was the temporal anomaly?" He queried.

Simmons nodded.

They turned and tried the door handle. It was locked. Fitz kicked at the door; surprisingly, it swung off its hinge with such force that it fell to the ground.

"How did you do that?" Simmons said in surprise.

"I have absolutely no idea," He replied. "I guess I don't know my own strength…"

* * *

Luckily, Gail was still in sight: albeit a way into the distance. Fitz and Simmons sprinted in her direction; their suspicions proved correct when the device became louder the closer they found themselves to her.

Satisfied with their results, they turned and headed back towards the Quinjet.

* * *

They were greeted by Coulson as they arrived back in the Playground's hanger.

"Did you find anything?" Their boss asked.

"Yes. We found the source of the temporal disturbance," Simmons informed him. "It's a woman in her sixties,"

"Do you have a description? Any details about what she looked like?" Coulson pressed.

"She had blonde hair," Fitz noted. "And a squat face. Reminded me of E.T,"

"The extra terrestrial? That explains everything," He decided. "I have an agent residing in Weatherfield. I'll pass on the description to him. He might know who we're looking for,"

Coulson ambled away from the hangar; it was time to bring in one of his most trusted agents.

* * *

"Gail? Surely not…." Came the response from Agent Barlow as Coulson relayed Fitz's description to him over the holographic screen in his office.

"I was hoping you would know her," Coulson smiled. "I'm sending you on a mission, Agent Barlow. Wherever she goes, follow her. Don't let her out of your sight until you learn any more new information. Then report back to me,"

A shocked expression formed across Ken's face.

"I can't do that. Gail's a friend,"

Coulson sympathised with him. Spy work on a friend was a hard thing to consider but he knew Ken's familiarity with the street would make him the best asset for this mission.

"You're a spy. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices,"

Ken frowned.

"A friendship though? She would never forgive me,"

This was clearly going to require some negotiation.

"Okay, agent. I'll be firm with you," Coulson said coldly. "Either you follow Gail or I'll tell your daughter you sent her nemesis Carla a birthday card with a box of chocolates and the complete box set of Mr Selfridge on Bluray,"

A huge sigh came from Ken; he knew Coulson was a tough man but didn't expect him to get that tough.

"I suppose I would rather face Gail's wrath than the never-ending asperity of Tracy,"

Ken disappeared from the screen and Coulson sat twiddling his thumbs behind his desk, waiting for the response. Half an hour later, Ken's face reappeared.

"Ah, Coulson. I was hoping you'd still be there," He spoke. "I've got an update for you on the Gail situation,"


	3. Chapter 3: Stairway To Fight

If there was one thing you could say about Coulson, it was that he always put the best team together for the job. Agent Coulson was a man of strategy, logic and teamwork. His face displayed an expression of confidence as he walked down the cobbles of Coronation Street to number eight with his team of Melinda May, Lincoln Campbell and Daisy Johnson.

As they arrived outside the door to Gail's home, Coulson turned to address his team.

"Okay. Here's how this will work," He spoke with a certain authority. "May, you keep a lookout for any suspicious activity. I've heard her son David is extremely protective of his family at the moment due to a recent kidnapping. Lincoln, you know about Inhumans. I need you to keep an eye out for any strange behaviour Gail may possess. I think she may be one. You say all Inhumans are gifted their power for a reason so ask any questions to find out what hers might be. Daisy, I need you to reassure her. Make her feel she's safe. Let's go,"

Coulson knocked hard at the door. Gail answered, looking rather takenaback as she saw the figures in front of her.

"What on Earth…" was all she could manage as she stood gawping at them, looking like one of those strange gargoyles you sometimes find on top of a church building.

"Gail Rodwell?" Coulson stood forward, offering a hand. "We're from SHIELD. We just want to ask you a few questions about the dead residents who have been appearing on this street lately,"

"You're the Men In Black, aren't you?" She replied.

"Actually, that's a separate…" Started Coulson.

"What he means to say is, yes we are," Daisy interrupted. "Ignore him. He's in a…confused state,"

' _Confused state?'_ Coulson mouthed as Gail invited them in.

"And I thought that was just one of those stupid conspiracy theories…" Gail mumbled as she led them into her living room.

* * *

The couch of the Rodwell living room may have looked a bit garish with its glaring pink blanket and obnoxious patterned cushions but it was extremely comfortable to Daisy's bottom as she took a seat next to Coulson. May and Lincoln opted to stand behind the sofa as Gail claimed the bland cream armchair near the window.

"Would you like a drink?" Gail asked. "I could put the kettle on if you like,"

"That would be nice," Agreed Coulson. "I don't take sugar,"

"I'm with Coulson," Daisy nodded. "Also no sugar,"

"Guess that makes me the awkward one," Laughed Lincoln nervously. "Two sugars please, Mrs Rodwell,"

"What about you?" Gail enquired to May.

"No," She answered bluntly.

"She's pleasant…" Spoke Gail sarcastically as she moved to the kitchen area and began making the cups of tea.

A few minutes later, Gail returned with three mugs.

"Okay. Let's make a start," Coulson decided. "Gail, have you seen anything strange lately? Anything you can't explain?"

Gail stared into the distance as she thought back to her weird encounter the previous night.

"There was a girl who used to live on the street," She began. "Tina, her name was. She was my son's girlfriend many years ago…until she split up with him for punching Gary Windass. You know, I don't know what possesses him sometimes. He pushed me down the stairs once because that girl aborted his child…"

A tut came from May.

"That's nothing,"

Coulson shot May a look of disapproval.

"Mrs Rodwell, can we get back to the subject of Tina McIntyre?"

"Yes, of course," Gail agreed. "Anyway, eventually she had an affair with Carla Conner's fiancée Peter Barlow. The problems started when Carla's brother Rob Donovan was selling dodgy stock with his girlfriend Tracy Barlow. He found out about the affair, Tina threatened to call the police over his stolen goods…and…well…one thing led to another really,"

"What do you mean?" Coulson pressed. "What happened?"

Gail took in a long, deep breath then continued.

"He killed her,"

* * *

There was someone in the hallway. May could feel it. Whilst Coulson continued to question Gail, she slipped away and headed towards the stairs.

Nobody there.

Still, something didn't feel right. May headed up the stairs and into the room straight ahead. Inside was a dusty purple carpet, books and infant toys scattered across the floor. To the right was a wooden cot, stood next to a double bed where a figure May instantly recognized was lying inside the duvet.

"Hive," She hissed, clenching her teeth in a display of anger.

"May," He snarled back. "Grant Ward had quite a…flirtatious relationship with you, shall we say?"

"It was a mistake," She said coolly. "Just like you are,"

Without hesitation, May leapt onto the bed and dragged Hive out, slamming him onto the floor and holding him down roughly by his neck.

"If you come anywhere near Gail Rodwell or my friends, I'll see to it that you die a long and painful death," May warned.

Hive laughed and pushed May's hand away.

"And how do you intend to kill me? I am unstoppable,"

May stroked a punch directly in Hive's jaw.

"I don't know but I'll find a way,"

A fist from Hive came in return, however May promptly blocked it from connecting and responded with a punch to the right side of Hive's jaw. This time it was Hive's turn to block; the two traded blows back and forth with May taking pleasure with many of her blows connecting over Hive's. Hive, however, didn't seem to be taking much damage whilst May was sporting a broken nose.

Eventually May was beginning to tire, whilst her opponent still appeared to possess the same energy as he did during the start of the fight. Hive used this to his advantage, launching a killer blow to May's stomach that sent her flying to the carpet floor underneath.

A pleased smile spread across Hive's face as he left the bedroom; the door creaked slowly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: A Blink's Life Away

The sofa made a slight groan as Coulson leaned forward.

"Miss Rodwell, can you tell us if you had any fish oil lately?"

Gail gave a perplexed stare in Coulson's direction.

"Fish oil?" She queried in a note of confusion. "What does fish oil have to do with seeing a dead girl? I don't even know if she liked fish,"

"We believe you might be one of us," Said Lincoln. "Me and Daisy…we call ourselves 'Inhumans' because our genes have been altered. There are crystals that can gift potential Inhumans with powers. Some of these were tipped into the ocean and contaminated the fish. If you have used any fish oil, it is possible that they have given you the power to see the dead,"

"Well I did have some fish oil the other night…" Said a bemused Gail. "It doesn't mean I'm Superman…"

A loud thud came from outside the door.

"Oh, don't tell me Max's box of action figures has fallen again…" She moaned. "I told him to make sure they weren't stacked up like a game of Jenga,"

Gail moved to walk towards the stairway.

"If you don't mind, we've still got a few questions we'd like to ask," Coulson informed her. "May, you go investigate the noise out there. We'll carry on with the investigation,"

Lincoln cleared his throat.

"Erm, Coulson…"

He turned to face Lincoln. Something wasn't right…

"Where's May?"

* * *

A body began to stir on the floor of David and Kylie's bedroom.

The body of May.

She stretched, feeling rather dazed as she pulled herself off the ground and headed towards the door. Everything was swirling, like an out of control merry-go-round made of Stark technology – May wasn't sure if she could trust any weapons from Stark anymore after the Ultron incident.

A swift stagger out of the door revealed Hive was nowhere to be seen in the upstairs corridor.

A blurred figure came running towards her. It was Daisy.

"May! What happened? You look a bit peaky,"

"Daisy, listen to me," May spoke in a serious intonation. "Go. Leave. It's not safe here,"

Daisy shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere whilst you're like this,"

She should have known Daisy would be stubborn.

"You don't understand," She stressed. "He was here,"

A look of confusion appeared across Daisy's face.

"What do you mean 'he'? Who was here?"

They reached the bottom of the stairs. May stared intensely into Daisy's eyes.

"Hive,"

Daisy bit her lip. Maybe May was right; maybe she should go.

"We've got to warn the others first. If I go, I'm not leaving Lincoln behind,"

May smiled. She admired Daisy's caring nature.

"Okay. We'll warn the others. But then you must leave,"

* * *

A cool atmosphere surrounded the room as a figure dressed entirely in black slithered in, as though the Grim Reaper himself was making his presence known in the Rodwell household. It was Hive – and he'd come for the Inhumans.

There was something odd about Gail's behaviour, Lincoln noted.

"Sir, I think I've noticed something," Lincoln whispered in Coulson's ear. "Watch her eyes,"

Coulson watched as Gail's blinking became more rapid. Eyes open, eyes closed, open, closed…never stopping. Her jaw began to open to form an open gauge as she directed her finger towards Hive accusingly.

"He's supposed to be dead!"

"Come on, Gail," Hive replied coldly. "You know nobody's dead in this world. I can help you to adjust to your powers…"

Just then, Daisy burst into the room with May in tow.

"We're too late," May uttered silently under her breath.

"Gail, don't trust him!" Warned Daisy urgently. "He's a parasite. He wants to drug you,"

"Who do you trust, Gail?" Hive spoke coolly. "The shady secret agents who don't officially exist under any government….or a nice gentleman like me?"

Gail watched as Lincoln's hands fizzled with deep blue charges of lightening.

"Well, I certainly don't trust him," She exclaimed. "He's like an outcast from Asgard!"

Hive's hands outstretched towards Gail as a wavy stream of sand surged outwards towards her. Swiftly they entered through her eyes until the sand disappeared completely; the agents knew Gail was now one of him.

None of them knew exactly what Gail's powers consisted of. Coulson secretly hoped they were just of seeing the dead, until he was proved wrong when she blinked her eyes in his direction and he felt his heart come to a sudden stop…


	5. Chapter 5: Barlow's Duty

The lab erupted into a frantic state of chaos as Fitz and Simmons scrambled around trying to find the device to save their boss.

"Oh Fitz, why did you have to go and lose the portable defibrillator?" Simmons muttered as she searched through the contents of a cupboard beneath a lab sink.

"Well it's not my fault if somebody keeps moving stuff around in here," Fitz mumbled back.

Simmons rolled her eyes.

"It's always somebody else, isn't it?"

Test tubes toppled over as Fitz noticed something with a vague resemblance to the object hidden under a test tube holder.

"Nine times out of ten: yes. It is. Anyway, it doesn't matter now," He said. "I've found it,"

Fitz carried the defibrillator over to the body of Coulson, who was stretched across a table that almost appeared as though it had been stolen from a veterinary office.

"You'll be back with us soon, Sir," Fitz spoke as he pushed the defibrillator onto Coulson's torso, sending a deep electric charge running through the veins of Coulson's body. Coulson's eyes widened in shock.

"How long was I out?"

* * *

There had been some unusual noise coming from number eight Coronation Street. Ken was concerned; he had heard lots of banging and shouting, screaming and whining. Dressed in his SHIELD lycra, he decided to investigate and kicked Gail's door open.

Walking into the hallway he found Hive waiting for him. Coulson had told him about Hive's appearance; everything matched. He looked exactly like the Grant Ward reference photos that Coulson had sent through.

"You look a bit old for fighting, Grandpa," Hive teased.

"My name's Ken," He said, holding out a hand. "Ken Barlow,"

Hive ignored the proposed handshake and started to circle Ken like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey.

"I'm not sure you have the strength to take me on,"

A small chuckle came from Ken's mouth.

"I've taken on worse. Mike Baldwin for one,"

"But you haven't taken on me," Hive pointed out.

Ken raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet,"

He launched a kick directly into Hive's stomach. Hive retaliated with a punch to Ken's jaws, however Ken quickly threw his hands over his face as a block and returned with a fist to Hive's forehead. Blows flew for what felt like hours; Ken to Hive's ankle, Hive to Ken's nose, Ken to Hive's head…

Eventually a blow to Hive's stomach sent him falling to the ground unconscious. Gail walked through to the hallway and into the kitchen. Ken could tell Gail was under some form of possession; her leering expression didn't seem quite right somehow…

"I'm sorry, Gail…" He uttered before flying a punch directly into her insides.

She groaned and fell to the ground in a desperate heap. Panicking, Ken bounded down the corridor and towards the broken door (now hanging off its hinge), to find a bewildered David Platt staring back.

"What have you done to my house?"


	6. Chapter 6: End of Part One

Ken watched guiltily as David knelt down beside the unconscious body of his mother on the kitchen floor.

"I'm terribly sorry, David," Ken spoke calmly. "Your mother's not in the right st…"

David looked up and stared at Ken disbelievingly. Did he really do this?

"Not in the right state of mind? Tell me something I don't know," David snorted. "I mean, we're talking about Gail here. A stranger robs her house – does she call the police? No, she marries him straight after!"

The sound of approaching footsteps came from the hallway.

"I'm back! Anything interesting happened whilst I've been at the gym?"

It was David's niece Bethany. Her eyes widened as she spotted the body of her grandmother on the floor.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

David arched his eyebrows.

"Ask Terminator here. He'd soon give Arnold Schwarzenegger a run for his money,"

"Ken did that?" She said in a surprised intonation.

He nodded.

"I was just as surprised as you,"

Ken looked a little sheepish.

"It's not like I had a choice. She was under another influence. The likelihood was she was going to attack me,"

The fridge began to make a deep humming noise.

"Are we talking about the same Gail?" David muttered. "What are you going to tell us next? Audrey works for the mafia?"

"Well, as a matter of fact she's Hydra," Ken sighed. "But that's beside the point. We need to get Gail to SHIELD. Their scientists might be able to remove the Hive influence,"

Bethany rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand any of this,"

"I don't blame you," Said Ken. "Technically SHIELD doesn't exist. Not after the infiltration of Hydra, anyway. Norris was partly to blame for that. Just help me carry Gail to the Quinjet and all will be explained,"

* * *

Together they carried Gail's body to the Quinjet waiting by the Kabin. A ramp lowered down to welcome them aboard and they collapsed under the weight of the body on the metal floor of the ship. The ramp closed and the Quinjet began to ascend.

"Everything alright back there, Ken?" Mack called from the cockpit.

"It's David you should be asking," Ken replied. "I feel slightly ashamed that I had to resort to rendering his mother unconscious,"

"Yeah, well you should be," David scowled.

"There won't be a next time, David," Ken smiled. "I can assure you that,"

* * *

Coulson watched as the Quinjet arrived back in the hanger, its propellers causing his tie to swirl in a variety of directions. The ramp opened and the passengers along with the pilot carried the body of Gail out.

"Good job, Agent Barlow," Coulson said. "I trust you have informed David Platt of the situation?"

"I tried to explain but I'm afraid they don't quite understand," Ken sighed. "I expect it'll take quite some time to explain,"

"Take all the time you need," Coulson offered a slight smile. "I'll see you in my office later. We'll need your help in tracking down Hive,"

As Coulson turned to walk away, Gail began to stir and stared in Phil's direction.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, I know," Nodded Coulson as he walked stiffly away from the hangar. "I'm afraid your attempt to kill me didn't quite work,"

Gail shook her head.

"You don't understand. You died. I can see it in my mind. You were murdered by some madman called 'Loki',"


End file.
